<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My team is actually sexy... by Rosesfall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777258">My team is actually sexy...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesfall/pseuds/Rosesfall'>Rosesfall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discipline - The Hentai Academy (Anime), RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Futa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesfall/pseuds/Rosesfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wanna see Ruby break her whole team? (I’m making team Rwby be adults but still in their dorms)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rubyxblake ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My team is actually sexy...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey I’m completely new here, I wanna write some Rwby stuff. I like to focus more on the actual scene than the world, this will be my first attempt and please do leave feedback! Lemme know if you want me to continue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby sitting on her bed. Just toggling through her scroll, She let out a deep yawn as she had just woken. Ruby rubbed her thighs together while blushing, A bulge pressing at the front of her pants. She felt so embarrassed about what she had been hiding. </p><p>Ruby jumped up in surprise as her team opened the door, “Good morning rubes!” Yang shouted before she tossed her bag on her owN bed. Weiss walked in while rolling her eyes, Seemingly mad about something. “Yang you really need to study more, Training only isn’t going to get you through class” Ruby couldn’t help admiring everyone’s curvy and thick bodies. Her entire team so sexy and voluptuous, Blake’s big breasts lifting up her top as if it could snap at any moment. Her big and plump ass jiggling as she walks, Yang and Weiss continued to argue back and forth as Ruby was zoned out. Weiss’s arms pushing up her big tits as she pouted, Ruby dropped her scroll as she held in a moan. Getting such a hard boner, Blake noticed the scroll falling to the floor. Blake leaned over and reached for it, Ruby reached for it with her eyes averting.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby gasped, Her hand groping one of Blake’s huge breasts. Blake twitched and let out a low moan, Ruby’s hand moving on its own. Her fingers playing with Blake’s nipple and groping all over, It was so soft and heavy, Ruby’s hand couldn’t even fit around it. Yang said “Hm?” Looking to a blushing Blake. Blake handed The scroll to Ruby very quickly, Playing off the incident with a giggle. “anyways, Come on everyone let’s go study with Jaune” Yang let out An ‘Ugh’ in response to Weiss, “U-Uhh I’ll be there soon…” Ruby said shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was finally alone again, she nuzzled her cheek all over her hand while giggling.</p><p>Ruby: OMG! I touched it! I actually touched it! It felt so gooddd! Ahhhh!..</p><p>Ruby’s hand relentlessly jerking off her long dick, She uncontrollably let out moans as precum erupted from the tip of her dick and onto her stomach. The door creaked, Ruby pulled a blanket over herself. Blake walked in.</p><p>Blake: Oh, Hello Ruby… I’m just here to pick up Yang’s bag. </p><p>Blake’s hips were so wide, there was a soaked camel toe pressing on the front of her shorts. Ruby’s jaw nearly dropping, Blake climbing up the bed ladder in front of Ruby. The blanket above Ruby started rising…  Drops of warm juices dripping from Blake’s crotch, Her long legs spreading apart as she took a step up the ladder. Ruby could clearly see Blake’s pussy. Ruby started grinning and rubbing her dick slowly underneath the cover, Blake grabbed the bag from the top bed and got ready to leave. Blake could see a bulge sticking through the Blanket on Ruby, Her cheeks flustered and she turned towards the door. Ignoring her thoughts</p><p>Ruby: Oh You thick and busty kitten…</p><p>Blake: W-What did you say?..</p><p>Blake looked back towards Ruby, Seeing if she had misheard Her. Ruby eyed Blake up and down. Purposely moving the cover with her cock, </p><p>Ruby: you heard me… God, You have such a juicy ass… </p><p>Blake: Ruby… Don’t come onto your own teammates, Ahem I must leave...</p><p>Ruby: Drop that bag… Right now…</p><p>Blake: Why would I do that?</p><p>Ruby: you’ve seen it? Haven’t you?.. My big and hard.... Never mind, Go ahead and leave </p><p>Blake’s mind felt so hazy, She deeply remembered all the times she had laid eyes on Ruby’s cock. Her hand trembling as she gently let the bag drop to the floor. Blake walked towards Ruby, Blake moves the blanket and sits on Ruby’s lap, Blake ducking her head underneath the top bed and kissed Ruby. </p><p> </p><p>Ruby was shocked since it was her first kiss, Blake dominated Ruby’s mouth at first… Her pussy grinding all over Ruby’s cock, Pouring juices down the sides of Ruby’s shaft. Her tongue swirling all around inside Ruby’s mouth and wrapping around hers, Ruby loved the sweet taste of Blake’s mouth. Ruby moaned loudly and couldn’t hold it. Her cock throbbing hard and spurting hot cum all over Blake’s pussy and stomach, Blake’s thick body pressing ruby down on the bed and she pulled back. smiling at how Ruby came everywhere.</p><p>Blake: Where’s that dominant tone now? Cumming from just a little kiss?</p><p>Ruby gasped, Her eyes crossing as she convulsed underneath Blake. Her cock kept feeling so good and wouldn’t stop twitching, Ruby regained her senses… Blake’s hand rubbing the tip and getting coated in Ruby’s cum, Blake let out a half chuckle as Ruby suddenly pulled her forward. Ruby wrapped both her arms around Blake’s neck and deeply kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s slippery tongue going rampant in Blake’s mouth, Ruby bucked her hips and slammed Blake’s wet camel toe against her cock, Blake tried to recover with her hands drifting down Ruby’s sides and onto Ruby’s hips. Blake’s mind slowly melting away, Her cheeks turning bright red and her breasts jiggling on Ruby’s chest and sides each time Ruby bounced her.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby swirled all over Blake’s tongue, Taking full control as Blake whimpered and whined. Her pussy getting thoroughly soaked, Blake tenses up with her eyes crossing. She started gushing hot and creamy cum, Cum squirting over Ruby’s shoulder and all over. Blake’s pussy spasming all on Ruby’s crotch as it continued to cum so massively. Blake’s clothes tearing and ripping apart, Ruby pulled back while tugging Blake’s tongue one more time. </p><p>Ruby: You were saying?...</p><p>Blake: O-Oohh….</p><p>Blake’s hips were occasionally bucking, Her tits busted open her top. Ruby loved how hard she made Blake orgasm, Adoring the full view of Blake’s body. Ruby’s hands helped Blake out of her clothes, Ruby groped Blake’s thick ass and lifted her hips. Ruby slammed her cock inside Blake’s sensitive pussy and rammed it so deep, Blake jumped slightly then convulsed. Before Ruby could even move, Blake started orgasming all over again. Cum spurting on Ruby’s crotch. Ruby wearing such a wide grin as Blake came all over her, Ruby groped Blake’s plump ass hard enough to leave fingerprints. She bounced Blake’s hips up and down, Ruby moaned, Feeling so amazing. It felt Like  she was thrusting her hard cock in and out of a warm Sticky  bath, Blake’s slippery insides twitching, every crease sliding down Ruby’s shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Blake’s hands sat on Ruby’s shoulders, Over and over she felt Ruby’s cock slamming her G-spot. Each thrust caused her to let out a low moan, Blake’s wet pussy cumming once more. She screamed and slumped down on Ruby, Her heavy breasts pressing on Ruby’s face and Ruby immediately sucked on both nipples,  Blake’s hands gripping the sheets as she meowed and moaned. Ruby’s hips thrusting directly upwards to thoroughly fuck Blake’s insides. Her mouth clamping on Blake’s nipples and she roughly tugged them, Ruby’s tongue licking every inch. </p><p>Blake: Oh god! Wait Ruby! Something’s coming!!</p><p>Ruby swayed her head side to side, Tugging each nipple and making Blake’s chest jiggle on her face. Creamy warm milk erupted into Ruby’s mouth, Blake threw her head back and screamed, Her tongue hanging freely and she squirted intensely on Ruby’s cock, Blake’s warm Juices splashing between their thighs. Ruby’s hard cock rammed into Blake’s womb over and over, plunging in and out so rapidly. Soon as Blake’s orgasm ended, Another one began. Ruby moaned through the milk flooding her mouth. It tasted so delightful. Ruby hilted as deep as possible, Ruby blew such a huge load, Ropes upon ropes of her sticky cum filling Blake to the brim. Both of the two girls quivering hard.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby begins to catch her breath and licking milk off her lips, Blake deeply panting and purring. Her mind was lost in ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby: That was the hardest I’ve cum….</p><p>Blake: I… I never felt this good either….</p><p>Ruby: Oh… So it’s not the hardest you have come yet?</p><p>Blake: That’s not… W-What I mean…</p><p> </p><p>Ruby bursted into roses, Reappearing behind Blake and bent her over the bed, Ruby leaned over Her.</p><p>Ruby: So kitty cat… I see you are able to produce milk…</p><p>Blake: R-Ruby….</p><p>Ruby: Hmm?..</p><p>Blake: You don’t need to tease me any longer!.. Please continue fucking me silly…</p><p>Ruby smiled lustfully, She lovingly  kissed Blake’s neck. Her hard shaft rubbing Blake’s wet pussy, Blake’s ass grinding Ruby’s crotch and pushing against her cock. The tip of Her cock slammed Blake’s clit and caused Blake to squirt a little.</p><p>Blake: Aaahhh…. Nmmm…</p><p>Ruby: Does my cock really feel that good?</p><p>Blake: Y-Yes!... It’s so amazing!... I want it every day from now on…</p><p>Ruby’s hands slid up Blake’s back, Ruby scratched behind both of Blake’s kitten ears. Blake’s entire body quivered, Ruby’s nails gliding up the back of Her ears.</p><p>Ruby: Everyday… I’ll be there to fuck you completely senseless…. I’ll give this naughty wet pussy the fucking it needs….  Your pussy is never allowed to cum, Unless I’m aware. Am I understood?</p><p>Blake: Yes! yes Owner! I won’t release a single drop of cum without you!!! Ahhhhh!!</p><p>Blake totally melted into Ruby’s touch, Slumping down on the bed as she was being pet.</p><p>Ruby: Good girl! Cum for me!</p><p>As Soon as the words left Ruby’s lips, She shoved her hard cock deep inside Blake’s pussy, Ruby sitting her right knee on the bed as she mounted and relentlessly slammed against Blake’s plump ass. Blake bit down on the pillow as Ruby smoothly scratched her ears, Her insides spasming like crazy moments before she came really hard. Cumming her brains out, Cum squirting on Ruby’s stomach and all over her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Blake’s mouth ripped open the pillow as she screamed, Ruby slammed her hips mercilessly. Blake’s thick ass turning a shade of red from each thrust, Jiggling each slam. Ruby’s hands traced down Blake’s back and went past her sides, Ruby groped Blake’s big and soft tits. Planting both her knees on the bed side and mounted Blake even more, her cock sliding up Blake’s Hot pulsing and wet walls, Grinding her G-spot with the soaked tip slamming into Blake’s womb. The thrusts pushing Blake up the bed as she was mated like a kitten in heat.</p><p>Blake convulsed and had a sharp moan, Her eyes rolling back as she came as hard as she ever have, Cum pouring everywhere from Blake’s pussy. Her face steeped in pleasure and her kitten ears folded. Ruby’s soaked pussy slamming Blake’s clit as her dick repeatedly rammed  inside her womb, Ruby bit her own lip and held back her intense orgasm as long as possible. Feeling Blake clench down on her cock so hard, Ruby’s hands groping Blake’s tits and she lightly twisted her nipples. The bed slamming the wall.</p><p>Blake: R-Ruby!! Breaking! I’m going to breakkkk!!..</p><p>Ruby: Cum your brains out for me! Cum you cock hungry pet!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Ruby leaned her forehead on top of Blake’s back with her entire body on top, Thrusting her hips straight down and ramming Blake’s G-Spot like crazy. Ruby’s arms entwining Blake’s. All of Blake’s thoughts completely replaced By Ruby’s cock,  The insides of her pussy spasming intensely. Her legs dangling off the bed with her feet kicking the floor and her toes starting to curl, Ruby slammed Blake into each and every thrust. Blake started to cum so hard that it spurted all over Ruby’s body, Coating her entire crotch. </p><p>Ruby buried her cock deep inside Blake’s womb and sprayed her hot seed, Her pussy cumming at the same time.  Ruby and Blake moaned so loud, Lost in sheer ecstasy. Ruby’s cum blasted at the sides of Blake’s pussy and gushing back on her. Blake loved the hot cum splattering her insides, Blake’s face buried into the sheets and she went limb. Ruby finally pulled back, Last drops of cum spraying from her tip. </p><p>Ruby: Ahh goddd that felt so fucking amazing...</p><p>Ruby got back and ducking her head under the top bed, Getting a full view of Blake’s cum filled pussy. Ruby sharply smacked Blake’s thick ass while smiling.</p><p>Ruby: Hey kitten… I’ve got so much cum on my dick, Won’t you clean it?..</p><p>Blake struggles to move,  pulling from the bed by going down to her knees. Blake gently grabbed Ruby’s shaft and sucked the tip,</p><p>Ruby: Ahhh yesss… just like that…</p><p>Blake’s lips wrapping around Ruby’s cock, Sliding down to the base. Ruby moaned, Loving Blake’s lukewarm mouth, how the saliva clinged to her dick. Blake’s slippery tongue swirling up the tip. Ruby swore she could see hearts in Blake’s eyes.</p><p>Ruby: you are really in love with my cock, Aren’t you?</p><p>Blake pulled back slowly.</p><p>Blake: Y-Yeshhh….</p><p>Ruby: Then kiss the tip of the cock that turned you into a complete mess..</p><p>Blake grabbed Ruby’s waist and put her lips together, She gave Ruby’s cock a long smooch.  Ruby absolutely melted at the touch. Her cock bulged between Blake’s lips and she let out a deep moan. Ruby pulled back a little, Slapping her dick against Blake’s lips as they both made eye contact. Ruby had full control.</p><p> </p><p>Blake: Owner…. Drill my pussy some more…</p><p>Ruby: Now Now… You’ll have to wait till tonight…. No touching your pussy, But you’re free to rub your thighs together…</p><p>Blake: O-Ownerrr……</p><p>Ruby patted Blake on the head, Blake purred and leaned into Ruby’s hand. </p><p>Ruby: Meet me at The lunchroom tonight…. now I should take that bag to the others.. clean this up in the meantime so no one finds out what a pervert you are…</p><p>Blake whimpered once more as Ruby got back dressed, Ruby winked and picked up the bag. Walking towards The Door. Ruby noticed the door was a little open, “Hmm..” Ruby opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha got startled as she was leaning against the wall next to the door.</p><p>Ruby: Pyrrha?..</p><p>Pyrrha: Oh! Hey Ruby! I got a little scared because I thought no one was in the room, Ehehe just passing by…</p><p>Pyrrha Walked away in a hurry, Adjusting her skirt. Ruby looked down to Pyrrha’s original spot and noticed a few drops of juice… Ruby had yet another long grin...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>